In the tire industry, rubber compositions are engineered to have a balance of properties; for example, durability (i.e. tensile strength and tear resistance), rolling resistance, and traction. Typically, modifying a composition to improve one or more of these qualities makes it difficult to maintain at least one other quality. While improvement in traction and durability are highly desirable, maintaining low rolling resistance is also highly important, particularly with the increasing prices of fuel and other concerns in recent years.